10 Momentos
by Kate Acy
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas como Kagura como protagonista con otros personajes de Gintama.


**Disclaimer:** Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi

* * *

 **Katsura**

Ni maquillaje ni mascarillas y ni baba de caracol, Kagura era hija de la flor más bonita de la pradera y los rasgos, gracias al cielo, lo había heredado de su bien queridísima madre y no de su padre que era todo un defecto de fábrica. Sin embargo eso no significaba que descuidara su aspecto como lo hacía su no tan queridísimo jefe. Cada cierto tiempo, más que nada cuando le robaba dinero a Gintoki (se lo iba a devolver, de veras) se iba en esos spas de belleza para darse un gustito de vez en cuando.

Ahora bien, el cuidado de su cabello era un asunto por demás diferente. Y no permitiría que la peluquera parcialmente ciega de la tiendecita de la esquina tocase su cabello de ángel. Por eso, y por qué Katsura era todo un experto en ese asuntillo, se había entregado de lleno en su cuidado.

—Gintoki nunca fue listo para darse cuenta que la señora me prefería a mí —le espetó, untando un líquido verde. Cortesía del dios de lo sedoso.

Kagura se echó a reír ante la anécdota que tenía toda la pinta de ser un invento. Ni Gintoki con todos sus desperfectos (que eran muchos, vaya) podía haberse querido vender a una vieja ricachona.

Claro que lejos de lo que Kagura quisiera creer si era cierto. Mejor, ya de por sí era difícil mantener una imagen digna de Gintoki como alguna especie de protagonista decente. Para que ahora le saliera con que además de idiota, un vendido.

Visitar a Kotarou cada cierto tiempo era algo a lo que Kagura se había acostumbrado. Hasta le había agarro algo así como un aprecio al hombre. Además Katsura le hacía unas trencitas bien bonitas y peinados por demás elaborados que, en palabras de Gintoki; _hacían que sus pechos no fueran los únicos en ser visto._

La tunda que le propino Tsukuyo después sí que no le dejo ver por días.

* * *

 **Sarutobi**

Ayudar a Sarutobi en su camino de encontrar otro amor no era tarea difícil para la Yato.

Después de cinco largos años se había dado por rendida al saberse del noviazgo de Gintoki y Tsukuyo. Pero lejos de lo que se había imaginado la pelirroja, Sarutobi no se había deprimido. Y como ella era bien lista en temas del amor aunque _nunca_ se había enamorado, sabía que había otro candidato haciendo twerking en el corazón de la chica.

Así que unirlos para Kagura era como quemar y destruir casas. Es decir, tarea fácil.

Hablar con Zenzou le fue sencillo. Que va, ingreso a su casa como si fuera la mismísima dueña y lo saco a rastras del baño hasta la sala. Le hizo un par de preguntas que de normales no tenían nada y se quedó a cenar por que sí.

A Zenzou eso ya no le importaba, no sería la primera vez que además de allanar su casa como los delincuentes que eran todos los miembros de la Yorozuya también se hicieran con su comida.

Menuda gente maleducada.

—Que te digo que es fea, la más fea.

Kagura era la amiga esa que debía de pintarle buenas cualidades e inventarse una que otra historia fantástica para hacer quedar bien a la enamorada ante los ojos de su víctima de turno. Y como era de conocimiento público los gusto horrendos que ostentaba Hattori, le hacia la cosas más fáciles aun. Sobre todo porque para la Yato eso de insultar era todo un arte.

—¿Y cómo dices que se llama?

—Sarutayo.

Que lastima que no recordara los nombres de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Kondo**

Ni Kondo con toda su acosador ser podía ser tan malo, a esa conclusión había llegado la Yato al encontrarse por casualidad en el bosque con él.

Y quien dice casualidad dice jugarreta del destino de cruzar a la Yorozuya y al Shinsengumi, enfrentarlos a una pelea absurda (de la mano de Gin-chan y Mayo) y hacerlos perder en ese inmenso bosque en pleno invierno. Las habilidades de supervivencia del Comandante del Shinsengumi no lo ponía en cuestionamiento, era inteligente hasta cierto punto y poseía una paciencia abismal.

Algo normal teniendo en cuenta que tenía bajo su mando al mismísimo Sádico y al obsesivo Mayo. Esos dos eran como un grano en el culo. Hasta le daba lastima y todo.

Otras habilidades que poseía Isao eran el de columpiarse entre los árboles, conseguir alimento y comunicarse con sus semejantes (los gorilas).

—Regresaremos el próximo invierno —se despidió Kondo, agitando la mano con entusiasmo hacia los gorilas— ¿Verdad China? —Kagura solo lo observo en silencio, para después asentir y seguir caminando por el sendero que les habían indicado en un mapa mal elaborado.

Claro que iba a regresar, pero a la próxima se venía con Shinpachi, a ver si un poco de aire lo despertaba de sus fantasías con sus novias inexistentes.

* * *

 **Otae**

—Me enseñas a cocinar Anego.

Ni Kagura era tan idiota para ir justamente a pedirle a Shimura Otae que le enseñara a preparar comida comestible, saludable y con buena pinta. Pero tampoco para dejar al descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones.

¿Y cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones? Preparar un alimento que le borrarse la memoria por completo. Porque de verdad, pillar por sorpresa a su jefe y a la líder del Hyakka en el futon haciendo _malabares_ y _piruetas_ no era de agradecer. Las nalgas peludas de Gintoki todavía la atormentaban en sueños.

A la próxima le tiraba un balde de agua helada, como a los perros.

* * *

 **Hijikata**

A veces hasta un ser tan inteligente como ella podía pecar de incauta o peor, entrarle la vena condescendiente y ponerse a aceptar propuestas como ir a ver una película de mierda con la persona más puntillosa del planeta.

Como no lo vio antes, que idiota.

 _—¡Por favor! ¡Pedoro!_

 _—¿Eh? ¿Has llamado a la policía?_

 _—¡Por favor! ¡Pedoro!_

Hace como diez putos minutos iban con el mismo dialogo, de que iba esa niña de todos modos ¿No le había estado tocando el timbre y molestándolo antes? ¿Acaso no había más policías?

-Es demasiado triste-susurro Hijikata llorando a lágrima viva. Kagura lo miro como si fuera un idiota, que era lo que era vamos.

 _—Tengo la línea cortada_

 _—¡Por favor! ¡Pedoro!_

Que mierda de película, en serio.

* * *

 **Kamui**

Ya decía Kagura que mucha fuerza en su hermano debía de contrarrestar algo, y en este caso, como no, su inteligencia. Había rozado el límite de la estupidez cuando le había visitado solo para preguntarle tremenda mamarrachada.

Las cosas que tenía que escuchar salir de la boquita sucia de Kamui no era nada comparada con su ignorancia estratosférica.

—¿Qué es un profiláctico?

Lamentablemente no se lo pudo contestar por qué bueno, ella tampoco lo sabía.

* * *

 **Umibozu**

Umibozu no era el tiempo de padre que llevaba a su hija a comprarse ropa (¿Hacían eso? Para empezar) más bien de llevarla a cazar monstruos y darle uno que otro consejos sobre los puntos débiles y demás.

Lo normal.

Así que como no tenía otras habilidades más que destrozar y ensuciarse en el proceso, le había llevado en una salida de campo que se traducía en matar bestias por aquí y un poco por acá. Y si en eso y caía un trabajillo lo iba y lo hacía de paso, pero todo en compañía de su amada hija.

En eso consistía pasar el tiempo junto. Y se la estaban pasando de diez, sí.

—¡Calvo! —el grito iracundo de Kagura se oyó al tiempo en que salía del estómago de un cocodrilo gigante adicto a las esteroides. Apunto con su sombrilla a su padre y una vena se marcó en el cuello —¡ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SALGO CONTIGO CALVO!

Eso y la última vez que escuchaba las parrafadas mierderas cargadas de sentimentalismo de Shinpachi, el mismo que le había convencido de acceder a viajar con su padre por unos días.

* * *

 **Gintoki**

Cual madre responsable y atenta a los malestares que normalmente suelen aquejar a los niños _pequeños_ amantes de los dulces, Kagura se había visto obligada a llevar a su hijo al dentista. Aunque en el caso Gintoki no fuera su hijo y fuera también el mayor de los dos. Pero eso eran pequeños detalles.

Ambos estaban sentados en el banquillo blanco en espera de que llamaran a Gintoki para ser atendido. Y en ese tiempo de espera además de hacer el idiota como de costumbre se había aferrado con fuerza excesiva al brazo de la Yato. Menos mal que Kagura ya estaba acostumbrada, sino fijo que le caería una patada en las nalgas por ser tan pesado.

—No me dejes solo.

—Ya entendí.

—Hablo en serio Kagura, no me dejes solo.

—¡Que ya entendí!

Gintoki debía de estar demasiado metido en su miedo interno como para notar las risas mal disimuladas de las señoras que acompañaban a sus hijos que si eran pequeños. Al menos Gintoki no daba tanta lata con el asunto.

—Puedes cantarme algo Kagura.

A la próxima le decía a Shinpachi que lo acompañara.

* * *

 **Sougo**

Pedirle que fuera al parque a las cinco de la mañana por que había surgido un problema importante no era lo raro. Lo raro era que había acudido al parque por que Sougo se lo había pedido. El mismo Sougo sentado bajo un árbol con un gatito negro en las manos y con una sonrisa de niño bien.

Eso ni él se lo creía.

—¿Me levantaste de la cama para _esto_?

 _—Esto_ es un gato China, ¿Estas ciega o qué?

Ciego lo iba a dejar a él por interrumpirle su sueño de belleza. Por cosas como esa se arrepentía de haberle pedido a Gintoki que le comprara un celular, peor aún, de permitirle que el Sádico le mandara mensaje.

Cuando regresara a la Yorozuya lo eliminaría de su lista de contactos, seguro.

—Eso lo veo claramente, pero hasta un idiota como tú entiende lo que quiero decir.

—Necesito un favor —Kagura arqueo la ceja ante su inusual reticencia al hablar. Enseguida le entro unas terribles ganas de mandarlo a volar.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto un poquito exasperada, Sougo siguió acariciando al gato —No me dirás que quieres que me haga cargo.

—En el Shinsengumi no se permiten animales.

 _Dos animales, porque de haber ya había un gorila_. Menos mal que solo lo pensó y no lo dijo.

—¿Y pretendes que lo cuide por ti? —se acercó a Sougo y se acuchillo a su lado, pasando sus dedos por las aterciopeladas orejas del felino.

Gesto no apreciado por el Señor Gato, que le dio un buen arañazo acompañado de un maullido.

—No puedo dejar a _China_ en la calle así como así, además será por un tiempo, hasta que le consiga un lugar.

Vaya sorpresa, llamarle como la llamaba a ella, a un gato roñoso y sarnoso, y de mal carácter. Eso debía de decirle algo.

—El gato no me quiere Sádico.

—Es inteligente, que esperabas.

Lo iba a bloquear también.

* * *

 **Shinpachi**

Quien mierda le mandaba a preguntarle a Shinpachi que le pasaba. Estaba claro que su inexistente vida amorosa en algún momento le caería como patada en las pelotas llevándolo por el sendero de la depresión. O a saber que otro estado ridículo que suele absorber a los adolescentes carentes de amor y sexo.

—Hay muchos sitios de citas en internet Shinpachi —le señalo con sorna —Invéntate una vida de niño rico o un pene de veinte centímetros que eso normalmente funciona.

Shinpachi la fulmino con la mirada. Más que dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta de su habitación y seguir con su miserable vida. Pero como era Kagura mejor la ignoraba.

—Y cuando nos veamos vera que no es cierto —indico lo evidente, haciendo círculos sobre el tatami.

Pues sí que lo había considerado. Kagura suavizo su expresión y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, la misma expresión que le ponía a Gintoki cuando le decía que irían a alguna tienda de dulces solo para llevarlo al dentista y escuchar los reclamos e insultos correspondientes del mayor al descubrir la verdad.

Pues eso, solo debía hacer lo mismo con Shinpachi.

—Conozco un lugar donde hay muchas chicas dispuestas Shinpachi.

El lugar en cuestión era un club nocturno donde mujeres bailaban sobre la mesa sin ropa y sin vergüenza. Lo mejor, Shinpachi se había liado en una historia de amor con una bailarina erótica.

—Como dices que se llama Shinpachi.

—Pandemónium-san

—Ah pues.

Mejor que Otae se fuera olvidando de tener sobrinos, porque al paso que iba su hermano lo máximo que tendría sería una maseta y una flor muerta.

* * *

Originalmente lo iba a ser por capítulos separados y más largo, pero como estoy más bien flojita con esto de escribir al final lo deje así.

Espero les haya gustado :3 besitos


End file.
